


Unloose the Cord

by Snow



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Party Animals (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, same actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: The conversation that Danny Foster has when he meets Eleven. Ashika's reaction to the two of them also...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloose the Cord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/gifts).



> Written as comment-fic and unbetaed.

"But you're _me_."

"Any resemblance is purely on a superficial level. I'm nine hundred and seven, well...ish. More or less. And you, I'm presuming, are nowhere in that range."

"No, but I--"

"Precisely."

"I know what I look like, and you look exactly like me."

"Yes. Sometimes that happens, because of multi-dimensional crossover stream genetic pollination. Or sometimes it's because I met someone right before I regenerated, and the idea got sort of stuck in my head. Did that happen, maybe? Why are you checking your pulse?"

"Checking for signs that I've been drugged."

"You won't find them, or, well, if you do it won't be anything to do with me. I'm fairly certain, at least."

"You can't expect me to believe you're _real_."

"I assure you. I'm ever-so-real."

"If you were trying to sound menacing then you shouldn't make those ridiculous hand gestures. They undermine the effect."

"Ah. Thank you. Um, actually. I'm here for a reason. Have you seen any grey fellows? About this big? Large eyes? Rather stereotypically little grey aliens, actually. It's actually quite embarrassing."

"Look, I don't know what you were told, but those _aren't_ actually aliens. There is no government conspiracy to hide their existence from you."

"You're saying you've never met an alien?"

"That is among the things I am saying, yes."

"You're wrong."

"Yes, yes, you think aliens are all around us, controlling our thoughts--"

"Are they? I thought I stopped them from doing that."

"Right. With your tinfoil hat."

"No, that wouldn't help. I need to talk to Jo Porter."

"I'm quite sorry. I would say she doesn't talk to nutcases, but of course she does, she's an MP. But you would need an appointment."

"Look, I'm a very important person."

"That's a blank sheet of paper."

"Is it? How inconvenient."

"Forget your ID at home, then? Listen, I don't know who you are, I'm hardly the most important person to impersonate, but that doesn't mean I appreciate being harassed."

"I'll not harass you. Just be on my way."

"You can't go that way!"

* * *

Ashika is sitting at one of the tables just on the public side of the main security desk, sharing a pastry with Scott, when Danny runs by. He's dressed in rather unusual clothing. "Scott, your brother," she says, as he slows just long enough to flash an ID at the man behind the security desk before walking briskly off.

"Danny," Scott shouts -- but not very loud, so it doesn't surprise Ashika that he's unable to get Danny's attention.

Except a second later Danny comes from the same direction he'd come from before to drop into a chair one table over.

"There was a man who came by who looked just like you," Ashika says. "His clothing was strange, though."

"Wasn't me," Danny says.

Scott laughs. "God I hope not. Can you _imagine_ two of him, Ashika?"

"It wouldn't be so bad as all that. They could go off and be impassioned and refuse to ever drop an argument all by themselves. It'd be kind of convenient, after all."

"Hey!" Danny says.

Ashika meets his stare. "Like you didn't spend half your time at Scott's Christmas party arguing with Matt."

"You have to admit," Scott says. "That is a rather impressive feat, considering Matt was mostly just being sardonic the whole time."

"At least if it had been two of me then I wouldn't be worried about the security risk of having a bloody conspiracy theorist trying to gain access to Jo," Danny says.

"Security let him through," Ashika says.

Danny frowns. "Did they? Damn. I suppose Jo will just have to take care of herself."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments (including constructive criticism) are welcome and will be loved.


End file.
